


I am not Alone, not Anymore

by MistyNyx



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dragon Riders, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, Kingdom and Dragons, M/M, Mentioned Other K-pop Artist(s), Prince Park Seonghwa, Slow Burn, Woosan, dragon!AU, seongjoong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21673606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyNyx/pseuds/MistyNyx
Summary: Seonghwa, the Crown Prince and a Dragon.What would happen of his lonely heart found out he is not alone, that he is not the only one?(I cannot write summaries, im so sorry. But maybe give it a try?)
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 18
Kudos: 69





	1. Alone

In a world of Kindoms, wars, and mythical creatures, love and peace is not something you could easily find under a small rock.

Kings and Queens only wanted the best for their empires and if that cost the death of thousands of men, don’t dare to doubt that they wouldn’t do it.

It was not something that empires loved to cause, all knew war was not a solution but to show the power of the ones in charge. Because if your animal is not strong then, Who are you to command?

Animal forms variated of course, some whose animal form was a pegasus often served as knights, then you had phoenixes flying around but those kinds of people were pretty distant from others.

Griffins, yes, they were extremely honest people but with such bad reputation for their looks. Envy blinds the beauty once more.

Then there were all the imaginable animals one could think of.

But, another thing that wasn’t easy to find such as love and peace, was dragons. 

And Seonghwa knew that.

And ever since he first changed into his animal form, he knew he was different. His dragon, pitch black but when in the sun, each scale would turn into a dark red. Some would describe it as real beauty and others as terrifying and worth of being hidden. And his fire, red and blinding indeed. No one had seen such power for over 1000 years, when the last dragon took his last breath. 

Seonghwa, the only son of the King and Queen of the Park Kingdom, the crown prince, and the only dragon. Its almost hard to put in words the happiness the kingdom felt when the news that Seonghwa was a dragon, it was almost a trophy that guaranteed they would never be defeated by other empires. Or thats what they thought. 

However Seonghwa grew up in a pretty happy environment, he was trained by Eden in both human defense and how to control himself in his dragon form. Eden was no expert in that actually but he was so good in words that Seonghwa had such confidence in both his human and dragon body. 

He also had friends, but he always felt lonely or maybe he was a loner not wanting to accept it. His friends were always around the castle. San, Wooyoung and Yeosang, all four were together since early life.

He often said that San and Wooyoung were as weird as him, why? Well, their animal form was what it’s called Soul Bond. This is hardly commom, there’s been reports of 7 cases around the world in the past 250 years.

What’s a Soul Bond? Exactly that, their souls were bonded the day they were born and the heart of each one of them hurt with no explanation, no healer could help it, there were no signs that they were presenting their animal forms and there would not be until they meet. One day, they did, San was walking through the streets careless of his surroundings when suddenly his heart ached like it never did before, feeling as if someone squeezed his heart and tore it into pieces. Was he dying? Not really, just found the other half of his soul and touch it causing their bodies to emerge into one. Wooyoung surely felt the same as San but he really didn’t have too much time to think because he realized his body was not his and his thoughts were mixed with another voice, an addictive one.

And that is the story of how San and Wooyoung share their animal form, a beautiful white tiger, bigger than usual with the soul mark directly in his eyes, left green and right hazel. It was hard, sharing their animal body often caused trouble, _“Can you stop deciding for me, it’s annoying”_ San shouted inside the tiger’s head where only Wooyoung could hear. But it was not always that bad, in fact their personas blended together in a heavenly way, and for sure, they were in love. But that’s just another story. 

And Yeosang, he was very Yeosang there isn’t much words to describe his personality. Not because he is too simple of a person but because he is such an intriguing personality. He is indescribable and describing him is a crime and will never be accurate on what he is or what he lets the world know. His animal was a deer, but with a beautiful twist. His horns were like transparent pointy crystals( Yeosang also, as he got older decided be a knight snd serve as the crown prince’s guardian and best friend) and his fur completely dark brown except his tail which stayed white through all seasons.

Seonghwa loved them. How could he not? They were always there for him for 20 years, sneaking out of their own chambers just to hug Seonghwa in his endless lonely nights. And on the battle field which was not often but still happened sometimes. And this day was one of the unusual ones.

* * *

_“Seonghwa wake up”_ Wooyoung called, weird from him since he always lays atop of Seonghwa when trying to get him up. And then he raised his head, sleepy and half conscious, noticing the serios faces pf the three in front of him, San, Wooyoung and Yeosang. Then it hit him. _Something is wrong_.

“ _Talk_ ” He groaned. Seonghwa was cold, he didn’t intend that but his dry personality and being a dragon didn’t help at all. He was portrayed as this ethereal creature worth of being a sculpture without feelings but Seonghwa was full of feelings. And that definitely hurt him. 

“ _There’s been an atack on the borders of our kingdom”_ Yeosang answered, serious tone and Seonghwa almost thought he saw a glimpse of fear. Yeosang never fears.

“ _Most of the crops from that part of our land were burned already, we needed them to survive this winter”_ said Wooyoung piercing Seonghwa with his eyes. 

At this point Seonghwa was already up and dressed. After all it seemed as an emergency.“ _Do you know whose kingdom is the one that ordered those knights to attack?”_ Asked Seonghwa while adjusting his boots.

“ _Seonghwa, it’s not a kingdom_ ” said San almost doubting.

 _“Then, San, who ordered those knights to burn our land?”_ At this point Seonghwa was impatient and sleep deprived.

 _“Th-there are no knights”_ Yeosang finally said.

 _“Then what is it? What is burning my land if it’s not knights?”_ Seonghwa tried to maintain his composure but patience was not his forte.

_“A dragon”_


	2. Mist

_A dragon? That’s completely impossible_. Seonghwa thought because words couldn’t scape from his mouth. So he ran to the closes widow.

“ _Where_?” He asked.

“ _Do you see the smoke_?” Wooyoung pointed the direction looking out of the window. “ _There, i know its pretty far but you can ride us there. Or...w-well, I think that would be useless”_

“ _Wooyoung is right and that’s why we came here to get you, we cannot fly nor spit fire from our mouths_ ” said Yeosang. _“ us facing a dragon is no use and that thing still being out there burning the land is a great danger_ ”

Seonghwa, eyes fixed on the smoke as if trying catch a glimpse of the said dragon, was petrified. Was his training with Eden any use? Why was he doubting himself right now? He knew what he had to do.

Everyone was standing still when abruptly the doors open and his Father, angry supposed Seonghwa only by the harshness of his footsteps. And now, he is expecting those words, but at the same time hearing of the existence of another dragon gave him hope. The loneliness that made him ache stopped at the thought of having someone as equal as him.

 _“You have to go alone, fight that savage and end his life. This kingdom doesn’t need to face the image of the crown prince being tore down by the existence of another dragon”_ There, the hope broken into pieces.

“ _Yes, father_.” Was the only thing that made it out of Seonghwa’s mouth. Not the pleads that his heart was shouting and not the desire of getting rid of his solitary relationship with himself and his animal. He simply turned and left without a word.

Rapid and heavy steps making it out of the castle. His dragon form was a size big enough to need to be out of there not to break something(he already tore down a wall when he was younger).

He sighed helplessly and transformed, an astonishing view of such a masterpiece of a creature, flying off to the direction of the smoke.

* * *

_What if they are scared._ He thought to himself cautiously approaching the place where the fire was. _Should i talk to them? I don’t want to k-_

He finally saw the dragon, _gorgeous_. There they were, definitely smaller than Seonghwa but still mesmerizing at sight. A white dragon, dragons were hard to find, but a white dragon? That was unique.

How could someone bringing destruction look so breathtaking. Seonghwa could just watch, unable to move a muscle. Blue fire, scales reflecting a cold blue each movement they did. Shivers ran up and down Seonghwa’s spine.

**Crack**

_Stupid stupid idiot._ Seonghwa cursed to himself, looking every direction to see where the gorgeous white dragon went.

Grey eyes staring right into his own red ones.

“ _Who are you_?” The white dragon asked.

“ _I...I-I should be asking that_ ” muttered Seonghwa at least tring to sound threatening.

“ _Oh and may I ask why?”_ The smaller said almost enjoying.

“ _Well, you are burning my land, you are in my kingdom without the permission of the King nor the Crown Prince, me.”_ Seonghwa gained composure and said aggressively.

“ _A prince...so...”_ and that was just a distraction, because next thing Seonghwa knew was that his back was on the floor and he was being pushed down by the white dragon. Claws dig into right shoulder, he hissed in pain. _Who hurt you beautiful?_ They were abruptly bumping into each other. _I don’t want to hurt you._

Seonghwa, bigger than the other, got the upper hand and dragged the other one far enough from the kingdom and to the mountains.

Fire wouldn’t hurt neither of them so none of them tried it as a defense and Seonghwa didn’t want to burn more land and just hoped the dragon cooperated. Now, both in the deserted valley, landed abruptly in a bed of flowers.

He could see the rage in those grey eyes. Blue fire, everywhere. The white dragon was determinate and Seonghwa just didn’t want to hurt them.

“ _STOP_ ” roared Seonghwa trying to see through the fire. And jumped forward to pin the dragon to the floor.

“ _LEAVE ME ALONE, LET ME GO”_ grunted the white dragon.

Seonghwa calmed down a little. _“I-I can’t”_ he didn’t even know what to say so he decided to let his thoughts decide _“why can’t you see? We are the same. You and me. We are dragons. Please hear. I really do- I don’t I-I cant kill you”._

“ _Kill me?”_ The white dragon lowered their gaze. _“Why would you even do that”_ eyes hard, again.

“ _They think you are a threat, I don’t believe so, or maybe my heart doesn’t want to believe that because I finally found an equal”_ why was he being so sincere?

“ _We are not equals, I would never lower myself to be a worthless human”_ said disgusted the white dragon.

 _“You are human_ ”

 _“I am no human”_ said coldly the dragon pushing Seonghwa’s body off of him.

“ _Why deny your nature_?”

“ _Why be scared of your own kind?”_ Leaving Seonghwa with no words he turned to fly away.

“ _Wait_!” Prepared to chase them he opened his wings.

 _“What do you want?_ ” the dragon said sharply.

“ _Your name, I’m Seonghwa_ ”

“ _Hongjoong_ ” he said turning his head to look at Seonghwa in the eye and flying away.

 _Hongjoong, so that was his name_.

 _“I wish to see you again, Hongjoong_ ” he whispered.

He changed back to his human body and laid down, he then realized how tense he was.

 _“I’m going crazy”_ sighed.

He was restless, and his eyes gave in, dozing into a quiet sleep. In his mind the image of the white dragon repeated again and again.

_His grey eyes._

_Hongjoong._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed, they are still pretty short but im trying my best.  
> Things to clarify:  
> I refer to Hongjoong as they/them until he says his name because Seonghwa couldn’t possibly now what he was.  
> The phrases that are without “” and in cursive are Seonghwa’s thoughts.  
> I’ll try to be quick with the updates and please don't be afraid to leave comments and suggestions. That would help me a lot. thank you!


	3. Desire

“ _Oh god!_ ” Someone yelled waking Seonghwa from his peaceful sleep.

_ Hongjoong _

“ _Seonghwa are you okay?_ ” He focused on the voice, finally clearing his blurry vision as the last bit of tiredness left his body. 

“ _What happened? Are you hurt?_ ” Yeosang was shaking him by his shoulders but Seonghwa just didn’t seem to focus. “ _Answer me!”_

_“I’m sorry, yes, I’m fine”_ said Seonghwa pushing Yeosang’s hands of him and standing up straightening and brushing of the dirt from his black attires.

“ _We were worried. What happened?_ ” San approached the scene.

_“He managed to escape”_ Lies. Seonghwa couldn’t say the truth. What would his father think if he knew he let Hongjoong go? Just because he was a dragon, or maybe because he couldn’t be the one to end such beauty but be the first to cherish it. 

“ _Were you hurt?_ ” Wooyoung, who was silent, spoke almost curious. “ _He_?” Of course, not even the smallest details managed to scape from him.

“ _Yes, him Wooyoung, him.”_ Snapped Seonghwa and then exhaled. “ _Just a few scratches, remember that nothing can hurt me”_ Lies once again, under his clothes, the right shoulder were claws digged on, still ached. At this point it would probably get infected, but he could keep them a secret.He could just take care of it when he is on his chamber by himself. Seonghwa was not interested in being a warrior, he only did it because he couldn’t resign to his destiny, in fact, his real desire was to take care of others when hurt. He still remembers sneaking out of the castle to the healer’s house, there he learned from healing plants to how to close a wound. He was always praised for his rapid pace of learning and his never ending curiosity about the medicine world.After one year of learning he was caught by none other than the King himself and as punishment his training lessons did nothing but increase. 

“ _How do you know they are a him? Do you know who it was? Did he told you his name?”_ San was just full of questions at this point. No doubt why he and Wooyoung blend so well.

“ _Enough San_ ” Yeosang was always good to notice the mood of people even more its the one of a person he knows since he was a child, and Seonghwa’s was definitely not the best. “ _Seonghwa is tired, let’s go to the castle”_

_Something is off_. Thought Yeosang. Wooyoung could be good noticing stuff but just the things that were notorious. But Yeosang? No, he could read emotions and Seonghwa’s face, indifferent as it looked, showed confusion and intrigue. 

_“Fancy giving is a ride?”_ Asked Wooyoung to Seonghwa.

* * *

“ _Seonghwa_ ” a fist hit the table bringing Seonghwa back to his senses. “ _What’s wrong with you? This is an important meeting”_

“ _My apologies father_ ” it’s been two weeks and Hongjoong hasn’t still left his head. Will he ever leave it? 

“ _As I was saying, we expect another attack from the Han Kingdom, they know we have a dragon”_ said his father pointing at Seonghwa. “ _But they still think they have an opportunity to win some of our land”_

“ _Your majesty, one of the soldiers we sent to infiltrate in their army informed us they have still to recover from previous attacks they received from_ ” the first in command paused. “ _The dragon_ ” eyes moving from the King to Seonghwa. 

_Thanks for the reminder_. Seonghwa thought burning the man with his eyes. 

_“I’m taking care of that_ ” _Hongjoong_. “ _It’s not our worry.”_ But still his only worry were those grey eyes.

_“I hope you keep your words, son”_ serious sharp eyes fixed on Seonghwa.

_“Yes Father_ ” 

However the meeting continued, Seonghwa is unable to recall a word. Dozing off, what got into him? Its just a dragon. He repeated to himself. But that was the problem. _It was a dragon_.

His heart wouldn’t let Seonghwa forget about him, he is not alone, he is not the only one out there. 

Seonghwa was always a curious person,they said it would brush off as time passed but now he is twenty one and it only keeps increasing. _What does he look like in his human form? Will I ever see him again? Why did he hate human?_ So many questions but not an answer in sight.

The sun was already gone when the meeting finished. He didn’t feel like eating or having a lonely evening with his thoughts in his chamber so he decided to go for a walk. Not like his usual walks in the royal garden but a walk he only knew that went directly to the forest and even farther a cave that he tended to visit whenhis mind was a mess.

_“Where are you going now?“_ Yeosang was so tired of watching Seonghwa lost in space and knew his limits so he would not push him to talk.

_“I need to think Yeosang, leave”_ There was no reason to be so cold but Seonghwa couldn’t help it, he just wanted to get out of there.

_“You know, you can’t lie to me, to us. We trust you Seonghwa. I know there’s something but it’s on you to tell us. Trust us. We- I am worried_ ” and with that Yeosang turned and exited the door.

Seonghwa sighed, why was it so hard?

* * *

The woods were always so calming, peaceful, nothing was able to corrupt that. If Seonghwa could he would live there every single day of his life. Freedom, that’s what he felt there, his chest felt lighter at each step he took passing through the trees sinking even deeper into the forest. He changed into his dragon. Sometimes, in this starry nights he wished he just could trust his animal form fully and be able to love it. 

He laid in a huge rock watching the sky, stars reflecting on his shining eyes. Hope, he always saw hope in the sky.

He was so lost in the nightwhen he heard it.

_An agonizing cry_.

It was not like any cries, he knew that one, a dragon cry.

“ _Hongjoong_ ” whispered as he abruptly standed up. Another cry, it was painful to hear it.

Flying already, he tried to follow the sound, it only kept increasing.Seonghwa was desperate looking for the white dragon. _Where are you? Where are you?_

The cries stopped. He panicked at the thought of someone hurting the other.

Seonghwa descended to the land inspecting every single place with his eyes.

_There_.

There he was, beautiful as the first time, laying on the grass, breathing heavily as if trying not to make a sound. But there was a metal spear across his left wing. Seonghwa gasped at the view. 

He approached, or at least he tried because Hongjoong lifted his head and growled in an attempt to make the intruder be taken aback but then he noticed the black dragon.

He let Seonghwa get closed and without a word his head hit the grass again. Seonghwa’s eyes went from Hongjoong’s head to his tail, stoping on his wing.

“ _You are hurt_ ” low tone, scared.

No response.

“ _Can you move?_ ” A weak nod was the only thing he received.

_“I will try to help you standing up, I will count to three okay?_ ” Another nod, eyes closed.

1, 2, 3. Hongjoong managed to stand only to faint and fall again.

_Oh no oh no. “Hongjoong_!” Seonghwa’s head pushed again and again the other in hope for a response. Nothing.

Seonghwa couldn’t think. He couldn’t leave him there. What if the one that hurt him came back. He couldn’t risk it, no one would hurt Hongjoong again and he promised himself that. He knew nothing about the other but after seeing him he suddenly got a desire to protect him even if that meant to destroy the whole world. 

_The cave._ Finally Seonghwa found a good idea, now he had to drag the body of the other. He thought that would be no problem because Hongjoong is smaller, oh how wrong was he.

After a long time, they finally arrived. Hongjoong was still unconscious and Seonghwa’s energy was dried. He carefully lied Hongjoong down at the very end of the cave. He took some moments to watch the smaller one. He didn’t think such beauty was capable of existing in this world. 

He left the cave and flew off to the castle, he surely needed his little aid kit he had hidden under a loose bathroom tile. _Don’t worry Hongjoong, im not going anywhere._

* * *

Thankfully, at the castle everyone was sleeping and the guards were easy to avoid. After all he has been doing it all his life. He packed the things he thought he might need to help with the wound and some food because he just assumed Hongjoong would be hungry. He just hoped he didn’t wake up already. _Im coming, wait for me._

* * *

He looked so peaceful sleeping that Seonghwa could watch him like that for the rest of his life but it wasn’t the time and he was there to help.

He decided not to remove the spear until Hongjoong was awake, but that didn’t stopped him from cleaning scratches and the dry blood that was al over his wing. 

After finishing he decided to wait resting next to him, body pressed on the wall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More stuff to clarify:  
> Hongjoong and Seonghwa talk in their dragon forms like mentality and kinda in the form of grunts and they are able to talk because they are both dragons, even if one wasn't in his dragon form, the other would still understand them. (If Seonghwa would try to talk in his dragon form to san and Wooyoung’s tiger , they wouldn’t understand each other)  
> Imagine them as the last appearance in MAMA.
> 
> Dont be afraid to comment and leave kudos!


	4. Fear

Just as he was drifting off to a quiet sleep, he was taken back to reality by none other than Hongjoong himself and his terrified screams.

“ The- they took them no, I-I... Mingi, Why? Why? ” Hongjoong seemed to be blinded by fear “ Yunho? God no”  he was panicked, eyes looking everywhere but not focusing until he saw the figure of a man, Seonghwa.

He didn’t recognize him, how could he if he never saw Seonghwa in his human form? So he attacked, frightened of the whereabouts of the ones he named and the presence of that human. A cry fell from his mouth as soon as he tried to get up and move forward to strike an attack. He now noticed the metal spear on his wing making his whole body sting at each step he took. He remembered what happened now. He felt defeated but he wouldn’t show it, no he couldn’t, he had to get out of there and follow those men that took Mingi and Yunho. So many thoughts so little time.

“ Hongjoong you have to calm down”

Another growl.

Seonghwa stretched a hand as if trying to aim for Hongjoong’s head and caress it. “I-It’s me, Hongjoong, Seonghwa” The dragon was still tense but his face seemed to relax, the pupils of his eyes widened at the mention of the name. Seonghwa took that signal as a chance to get even closer to the agitated Hongjoong. Heavy breathings that were cut as soon as one finger tip touched his scales. Hongjoong lifted his eyes filled with emotion and looked at Seonghwa’s. He didn’t move, but he let Seonghwa caress his head, his touch burned and it only made him melt on his insides because he never felt that.

“I need to remove the spear”  Seonghwa whispered removing his shaking hand of Hongjoong’s body. The white dragon nodded in agreement and tried to, little by little, stretch the injured wing for a clearer access to aid it. Soft whimpers and pained faces in the process. Not a word leaving his mouth, its not as if he couldn’t talk, he just didn’t want to, he hated being weak. That was exactly what he was being, weak. He wouldn’t forgive himself for that but right now he did not have energy to fight his ego and escape from that dammed cave.

Seonghwa proceeded to help the wound he walked over to where the wing was extended and took a deep breath placing both of his hands on the spear. He closed his eyes, the grip of his hands tightened even more as he pulled upwards. He thought he had never heard such a painful scream coming from someone in his life. As he tossed the spear on the ground, he quickly grabbed the cloth to stop the blood that was escaping from the newly open wound. Hongjoong was a mess, Seonghwa even thought he was going to pass out again between all those groans and whimpers, he was stronger than that.

After what felt like an hour of silence, the blood stopped and finally Seonghwa removed the blood stained cloth from the wound and was able to see the hole in the smaller’s wing, it wasn’t as bad as he thought, two days or so and the other could be able to fly again when new skin covered it and bland scales grew. Dragons healed fast. It would have been so heartbreaking not being able to see Hongjoong flying ever again, he was sure there was not a thing more astonishing that that. Seonghwa was extremely careful with his hands, soft slow moves cleaning every little place of the injury earning small reactions of pain from the other.

“I think it would be better if you changed into a human Hongjoong” after not talking for hours Seonghwa said.

“No” that was the only response he got.

“Why not? You could move easier and even if you accept, I could take you to the castle and give you proper aid” words escaping from his mouth too fast to stop them. “Don’t worry about your identity, no one has to-“

“Wasn’t I clear?” The other snapped. “I said no”

“Are you scared? Why don’t you want to?”

“I’m no human” Hongjoong said firmly sighing and tried to make himself comfortable without moving his wing.

“Well dragon you will have to stay still like this for some days, I do think being in your human form would be much more useful than dragging your injured wing all over the place for a couple of days” Seonghwa said while cleaning the dirty cloths and organizing all the aids he brought. If Hongjoong was in his human from he would still be injured but it would look like a small cut across his left back side, as painful as it was now but even more manageable, why didn’t he understand?

“I don’t like it” That was true, he felt even weaker being a mere human. He hasn’t changed in so long and no one he didn’t trust has ever saw him. Meaning only Yunho and Mingi did, and they only did when it was needed. It wasn’t easy for Hongjoong, not after all what he was been through.

“May i ask why?” Seonghwa lifted his gaze now looking with curiosity for an answer in Hongjoong. Fool, Hongjoong did not tell his own secrets, not to a Prince he just met. But he somehow felt comfortable and he couldn’t deny that Seonghwa irradiated trustworthiness. For now he just couldn’t.

“No.” And with that Hongjoong turned his body now facing the wall. Seonghwa took the aid kit from his lap and put it in the bag he brought with him, then walked to Hongjoong’s place and watched the other. He almost doubted in not touching him. Gladly he did because he noted how cold the other was.

“This is not good Hongjoong, you are too cold”

Well Hongjoong did feel dizzy, and a dragon being cold is not a good sign. Humans worry when they have a fever, they are too hot, well for a dragon the fever manifested through the cold. Fire could not burn a dragon and dragons were always warm, heat emanating from their bodies. And what Hongjoong needed right now was heat to go back to a normal temperature, normal for a dragon.

“I need to warm you up Hongjoong, do you understand?”

“Just do it” murmured Hongjoong defeatedly.

And then Seonghwa transformed into his beautiful dragon, darker than the night but brighter than any other star. He could have just plopped next to Hongjoong but he felt like the small one was too cold and needed more than that. This was one of the things he didn’t do often but used to do it when he was younger, unintentionally. He set himself on fire and then proceed to set Hongjoong on fire too. Hongjoong didn’t even move, not even when a burning Seonghwa approached and embraced him wrapping his wings around his body containing the heat just for him to be warm again. It felt so good and at the same time so intimate. He couldn’t put a name to the feelings he was experiencing, all he did was close his eyes and melt in the other’s embrace, eyes closed, body relaxed guiding him into a tranquil sleep. He could worry about his feels later, he didn’t know the other but he never experienced such kindness in his life, not with a stranger.

Seonghwa felt weird, he just wanted to protect the other one, he still didn’t know why but he was determined not to leave the other alone ever. Lost in his head, he suddenly noticed the other quiet snorts, he felt so good being so close to the other. Not in a creepy way, he just felt right, like the piece of his heart he had been looking all his life was finally found and placed. He wondered if back at home they had already figured out that he was missing, he could take care of that later. He remembered the names, Yunho and Mingi, who were them? Whoever the were Hongjoong looked so worried, he would ask the white dragon later. Right now he let himself relax, him too falling asleep.

Two burning dragons wrapped together. The day and the night collided making it impossible to tell them apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love to clarify things:  
> Hongjoong is just a white dragon, not an ice dragon, his fire is blue like a blue flame, its a more powerful flame.  
> Seonghwa=Whipped  
> Seonghwa’s attires are all full black always ( im also thinking on posting on Twitter some looks they have and how the dragons look, should i?)  
> Also should i make yungi happen as a ship or friends? please comment it would really help me.


	5. Warmth

The sun was setting when Seonghwa woke up entangled with the other dragon.His lips twitched a little making a shy smile at the sight of the sleeping white dragon, so peaceful.He felt as guilty as a murderer when he removed his wings from the other and got up because that caused a pair of sleepy grey eyes to look at him. Seonghwa changed into his human form not being aware of the other’s reaction, which was staring in disbelief but at the same time feeling as he just witnessed something too private. The human was dressed in his black attires and Hongjoong seemed too comfortable, until he realized he was back in real life and all the problems that he pushed unconsciously to the back of his mind rushed and crashed in front of him. He tensed, building up back again all the barriers that were torn when he let himself be embraced earlier in the day. Seonghwa noticed but felt that there was no use in pointing it out.

Not a word was exchanged.

Hongjoong just followed Seonghwa with his gaze while the other picked up all the objects he brought with him. Hongjoong asked himself if he was leaving him too conscious to ask it out loud.Now that all was packed, Seonghwa took one final look of his surrounding, he tidily laid food in one of the corners of the cave food and some extra cloths, basically what he felt Hongjoong might need while he is gone.He had to go back to the castle, he was sure that at any minute the King would order a search through all the Kingdom and the ones whose borders they shared if Yeosang was slow enough to distract him. He couldn’t risk it, if he left now he may catch them at dinner lessening the chances of people getting mad at him for disappearing for a whole day, considering that someone noticed that he was gone in the morning and thankfully not at night that in reality was when he left.

“I have to go” he noticed how Hongjoong’s posture changed when he said that. “Do not worry, I’ll come back to check on you and how your wound is doing tomorrow morning or in the worst case scenario in the afternoon. I left you something over there,” he pointed at the little pile in the corner. “I’m sure you must be starving by now, I hope it lasts until I can bring more to you”

“Thank you”

Seonghwa sighed. “See you tomorrow then”and with that he turned in the direction of the exit of the cave, not looking back once. _Please don’t leave, please wait until i get back._

Hongjoong kept watching Seonghwa and let his eyes hang there were the other disappeared. He knew he had to get out too but he also knew he was as good as dead if he went out there to find his friends. The best option? Follow what Seonghwa said and hope for the best, he hated it. _You are weak, so useless._

* * *

“Where the fuck were you?” Seonghwa freezed on his spot, of course it was none other than Yeosang himself and god he was not in the mood for explanations.

“I-“ he was cut by the outrage of Yeosang.

“I what? Do you know how many hours i wasted looking for you while having you father trying to choke me to give him information about you that I just did not have? Seonghwa you are a Prince why can’t you behave like one for once? I’m so tired of your weird attitudes lately and you don’t want to tell us, your friends, your family and im so done trying” his voice almost giving up at the end but suddenly after doubting in asking, he snapped. “Are you seeing someone? Is that it, right Seonghwa? I assumed i would be the first to know, i guess i was wrong”

Seonghwa choked at the last questions, “No...I- Yeosang, not that is not true” he surely knew he couldn’t tell the other about Hongjoong, not now at least. “Please no, I promise you this is not what you think. I will tell you, not now, I can’t now. I-I just beg you to understand me. I’ve never doubted your friendship and i know I can trust this to you but you just have to wait” 

“I’ll loose my sanity at your own hands Seonghwa” he said chuckling and giving him a soft hug. “Let’s go eat, and by the way you smell like burnt trees” makes sense if he spent god knows how many hours burning to warm Hongjoong.

It was such a close call, luckily for all, his father didn’t noticed his absence. Still, he had to be careful, those three, San, Wooyoung and Yeosang suspected something happening and wouldn’t let go that easily of him. He had to be even more careful when sneaking out tomorrow.

* * *

His body ached at the feeling of his soft bed and the clean sheets covering it. He was tired but somehow couldn’t fall asleep, there was no bed that could compare to the feeling of warmth that he experienced being so close with Hongjoong, and he missed it. Head clouded with thoughts, all concluded in Hongjoong. Was he sleeping? Did he at least move? Did he eat? Was he even in the cave or did he leave without saying a word? Did he feel the same as him yesterday? Did his heart ached because it missed that warmness that could not be found anywhere but in the other? The time passed and Seonghwa’s head did not rest a second, tired of his own bed he got up and sat down in front of his window, letting his thoughts run free until they touched the sky. 

And even though he did not know it, Hongjoong also watched that same sky hoping to find the warmness that got him addicted. He was in his human form, nobody was watching him otherwise he wouldn’t have done it. His hair, as white as the snow that was set on the top of the tallest mountains, his grey eyes sparkled even more than that starry night and his skin glowed under the full moon. Mesmerizing indeed. The ones who were lucky enough to meet him like that should be grateful for even existing because he was a masterpiece.

* * *

Morning came and to Seonghwa that meant getting out of the caslte at any moment he could. Packed what he needed and took off from his chambers.

“Where are you going, sneaky little prince?” That voice, that tone, San. He took a deep breath.

“When did Royal Rules became so strict that a Prince cannot go for a morning walk by his own?” Said Seonghwa with the same cocky tone as the other taking San by surprise because of his reaction.

San raised his eyes and did a little foot dance while saying “I’ll just act as i saw nothing, go on, my Prince” mockingly.

Seonghwa laughed and said his goodbyes to San not forgetting to threaten him on burning his tiger’s tail if he told someone that he left. 

* * *

While approaching to the cave he just kept repeating to himself that the other did not left, and that hopefully he wasn’t wrong. The woods were dead silent, maybe it was a good sign.

But all that hope cracked and tore into pieces when he noticed the absence of the white dragon. He panicked, he looked everywhere, for a sign, a note, just something. Nothing. He ran outside, why was he so worried?

”Hongjoong!”

”Hongjoong!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The phrases in cursive are thoughts.  
> Please dont be afraid to coment and leave kudos!  
> Yunho and mingi are coming!!


	6. Promise

Uncertainty was eating him up. Did Hongjoong just left? He remembered how desperate the dragon was when he woke up. _Oh no, he went after his friends._ Seonghwa regretted not having offered his help, now he just felt so useless he-

“I trusted you my name and now look at you shouting it like a maniac in the woods” said Hongjoong, who appeared behind Seonghwa, dragging his injured wing just a little and moving toward the cave’s entrance. 

“I-I thought you left” He now felt how air entered to his lungs as all his body stopped feeling like a rock because Hongjoong was there, he wasn’t alone.

“I needed to see the sun, maybe to check if i was alive because that cave was suffocating me, so i went for a small walk” confessed Hongjoong with pure honesty in his look. “It was nothing big you know, I did try to fly but it hurts, not agonizingly but it does. Perhaps I’ll be fine tomorrow. You should change your expression, you look like you saw someone being murdered before your eyes.” Pointing at Seonghwa with wide eyes and then entering the cave expecting the other to follow.

Seonghwa took a deep breath, he was certainly shocked, and followed the other inside. He placed all his things down and signaled Hongjoong to lie down and spread his wing as far as he could, and for his surprise, Hongjoong could spread it entirely. He surely healed quickly. There was new skin covering the place where the wound once was, so he only cleaned it and covered it.

“You may feel itchy when flying but by tomorrow you will be fine.. _.to leave”_ Seonghwa hesitated in saying it, reality hurt, they didn’t know each other but both felt the need to stay just a bit more with each other.

“Thank you, again, and I’m sorry that i am being a burden and that I burned your lands. I was so mad, humans don’t deserve the kindness that you showed to me. I really hope you can change the darkness in this world Seonghwa.” _Worthless, so weak that even your heart softened._

“Hongjoong?”

“Yes?”

“What happened to you?” 

Hongjoong paused and looked up at him, after all the other has done he deserved to know. Hongjoong hated to share his secrets but knew who to give them and when was it necessary, and Seonghwa earned both.

“They locked me up for being this. A monster in their own words but a weapon too. I spent all my life caged, too scared to let myself free, to be weak. I was treated as a slave, i never experienced how to be human because i was never given the opportunity and believe me if you suffered a quarter of what i saw you wouldn’t even want to be one. Humans are evil, self centered, i was constantly abused for what? Fire weapons? Destroying more lives apart from mine? I stopped caring, i knew I was somehow stronger physically but after being so...I-I cannot even name it. They made me inhuman and weak and i didn’t realize that until Yunho arrived and Mingi followed. I don’t know the reasons of why they were caged but they were there. Both are the only ones that know me, but they grew fond of each other and i just watched from afar. A gigantic dog and a Phoenix. I know, a pretty rare couple if you ask me.”

Seonghwa just accented at everything that Hongjoong was saying, processing each word as the dragon continued.

“I let my rage unleash when those humans hurted Mingi, that was when I realized i had stopped caring until they came into my life. I love them Seonghwa, i have killed for them and i will continue if that means their safety. I don’t ask you to understand me, i know what i have done bad. I burned the guards, i burned everything that was in my way and escaped with both of them. Mingi was so fragile it broke my heart but we were finally free. When i was starting to feel a spark of happiness it all went down hill. First you and then they found us. I grabbed both of them but you see-“ he pointed that the injured wing. “They did this and i let them fall with me, i let them be taken from me. I couldn’t protect them as I promised and now they are gone and im here and i need to save them Seonghwa I can’t...i-“ he stopped, words stayed at the tip of his tongue and tears streamed from his eyes. _There, weak._ And without realizing he was in his human skin.Crounching on the corner and letting his sobs consume him.

_Silence_.

Seonghwa could say million words about how beautiful the other looked but not one crossed his mind at that moment. He needed to help Hongjoong and he was determined to do it. He walked until he was in front of Hongjoong and sat with him. Not knowing what to do, he just let his instincts guide him. He pushed Hongjoong softly until the white haired’s head was on his chest and one of his hands caressed the nape of his neck while the other drew small circles in his back. Hearing every cry, feeling every drop of his tears. 

“Let me help you.” Seonghwa said resting his head on the wall, Hongjoong tensed. “Let me gain your trust, let me feel like i belong somewhere.”  Little did he know that if he was seeing Hongjoong as a human, he had already gained the other’s trust.

People expected him to be king but there he is, his heart found the way to freedom and that was Hongjoong, he never wanted to be king and reign people he never met because of the threats the kingdom got when they discovered he was a dragon. Yes, he was a happy child but a lonely one, no one that understands you, no one to talk about your feelings. But with Hongjoong, all that loneliness disappeared and that only left Seonghwa wanting more.

* * *

Hongjoong didn’t know how much time he let himself be held but there was no going back. He couldn’t look at Seonghwa in the eye, to ashamed of letting himself be seen as a human by one who he met days ago and even tried to kill him but at the same time he trusted as much as Yunho.He felt breakable, unworthy of any affection he received.

“Hongjoong look at me.” Seonghwa said pulling Hongjoong out of his embrace and grabbing his chin to look at him in the eyes, regreting it instantlybecause he met those eyes, those glassy grey eyes tired from crying “Everything will find its way, we are going to rescue them, all right?”

Hongjoong just nodded and wiped his tears with his white sleeve. 

“Hongjoong you are bea-“

“Well, well, look at that”

Hongjoong jumped when he heard the voice rapidly transforming into his dragon ready to atack.

“Stop it Hongjoong!” Seonghwa shouted at him.

“I-I’m so sorry Seonghwa I tried to stop him” said San apologetically. “ but you don’t know how painful is to have a horn pressed in your stomach. I almo-“

“Shut it. So this is what you were hiding? Your little dates with the dragon that attacked our kingdom?” Yeosang shouted, he was mad and he was getting Hongjoong to the edge of burning him up. “Are you stupid? You are risking us, you and you position for him?”

“And what do you know Yeosang? What do any of you know?” Seonghwa defended himself pointing at his three friends that interrupted without his permission into the cave.

“Then tell us, fucking tell us Seonghwa”

Seonghwa looked at Hongjoong. Pure rage in his eyes.

“I need his permission to tell you, but i am going to help him like it or not” 

“That’s enough for me, and for you San?” Asked Wooyoung.

“Yeah, me too. Well, we are in then” said San almost careless.

“Wait, what?” Yeosang looked at them confused. “Idiots”

Hongjoong and Seonghwa just exchanged glances, not believing the words from the others.

“You wa-want to help him?” Said Seonghwa in disbelief.

“Why not? It’s been a while since we have fun and i swear im killing someone just for the thrill if nothing happens in this kingdom” Whined Wooyoung.

“No, nobody is helping. We are going back to the castle and you are reporting to your father all the shit you have been doing these days and that is getting out of the kingdom or I’ll kill it myself” exclaimed Yeosang pointing at the white dragon, the other responded with a roar that sparked blue flames.

“Yeosang who are you kidding? You are always ranting about how you wish to go on adventures and all that, this is the perfect opportunity” said Wooyoung grabbing Yeosang from his shoulders and shaking him like a child. 

“You really don’t stand a chance fighting against a tiger and two dragons, which one also is pissed” Said San.   


“I really hate you all, I really do” Yeosang gave up, or rather, gave in.

“Great then” exclaimed San happily. “What are we doing?” He said expectant.

“Um...could I have some words?” They all nodded but none moved. “Alone.” Now they got it judging from their expressions and left.

Seonghwa loved how easygoing were his friends, at least San and Wooyoung, Yeosang was just a bit strict to himself. But he wasn’t sure if Hongjoong would agree, he haven’t opened to Seonghwa until now and now pushing all this to him? It was overwhelming.

“Hongjoong”

“I know, i wont burn them”

“No it’s not that, are you fine with letting them help you, wait no... you didn’t even agree in me helping you, oh im sorry”

“Seonghwa...you talk to much.” Seonghwa just looked at him as if he had just done a magic trick. “I would, yeah, i would love you to help me and let them. They have already seen me in my human form so i have two options, befriend them or kill them but im sure I’ll get myself killed if i do that”

Seonghwa smiled at the commentary. And Hongjoong melted at the view, how has he never seen him smile, he might as well get addicted to it.

“Thank you” 

“I should be the one thanking you, I really own you my life”

“Shouldn’t we be planing instead of being lovely dovely because i don’t even know what we are doing” and Seonghwa was sure he was going to kill Wooyoung one of these days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so sorry for not posting yesterday, some stuff happened.   
> Please your comments and kudos help a lot!

**Author's Note:**

> The rest of the members of ATEEZ will make their appearance as the story develops.  
> Please bear with me, english is not my first language.(feel free to make me corrections and requests)  
> 


End file.
